Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to platform security. More particularly, the present invention is related to a system and method for high performance secure access to a trusted platform module on a hardware virtualization platform.
Description
A Trusted Platform Module (TPM) is a discreet, passive hardware component that exposes a specific set of security functionality or commands to a host platform and operating system (OS). The commands can be used to generate derived protected keys stored inside the TPM and sign and/or verify data using those derived protected keys. The host platform and OS use a slow serial bus interface to send commands to and obtain results from the TPM. The slow serial bus interface limits the use of the TPM to low performance applications and precludes its use in high performance applications.